User blog:Sunsetfalls/I dont know what to title this.
Hey guys. This is nasia. I wanted to share something that’s been happening in my life. I dont even know where to begin with this. I’ll try to not ramble too much, theres so much i could write here. Im not going to beat around the bush. Gonna jump right in. This is something i never would have imagined to be possible. Never in a MILLION years would i have thought this would happen. I’ve been communicating with joey. About 2 and a half months ago, i became aware of his presence. One night i was reading through chat moments and going through old memories here. Suddenly sadness hit and I couldn’t remember if i was there for him on his last days. I felt like I abandoned him, as i do everyone in my life. Huge amount of guilt ran over me and i cried for hours. Days later he stayed in my mind non stop, i couldn’t figure out why. Turns out it was because he was here with me. I asked him for a sign and he led me to a message he left that i’d never seen and would have never even clicked on. I couldn’t believe it. More days passed and again, couldn’t stop thinking about him. One night i was talking to him out loud, unexpectedly, he responded. At the time it rattled me, i didn’t know what was happening and i knew i wasn’t going insane. I literally heard a spirit. I had been listening to videos on youtube to develop clairaudience and my third eye but was not expecting any of this. In November i got a reading from a psychic medium who told me joey was one of my spirit guides. She translated for me that he said to meditate and practice deeper trance to communicate with him better. It happened. My very first real interaction with him. This part is hard to explain so i wont even try to. Long story short, there are 2 different types of visitation “dreams” where we interact. He’s taken me and showed me glimpses of the afterlife. Its all very beautiful. If you’ve never read about how spirits live in the afterlife i strongly suggest you to if you’re interested, because ive learned so much and had no clue. Ive been able to see him, feel him, he talks to me and i talk back fully aware every time it happens. He’s the most beautiful soul. I hear his cute dutch accent loud and clear. The visits only lasts for about 2 minutes it goes by so fast he cant stay for long. This story turns dark. Im not going to go too much into detail. Its hard for me to write this. He wasnt going to tell me this unless i asked him. Im dying. He doesnt know exactly when, hes been trying to warn me, along with my other spirit guides and angels who ive been connecting with. I felt i was struggling with some health issues, i didnt know what the problem was along with a sudden drop in weight. One night i was awakened by a few different voices saying one word to me repeatedly until i was able to hear them. “Cancer.” I have not been diagnosed, i have not been able to figure out what type of cancer and how much its probably already spread. I feel like im already too late. Hes been comforting me, cuddling and kissing. I cannot put into words how grateful i have been to have reconnected after all these years and how much hes giving me. I want you guys to know, that you too might have the ability to connect with him. He hears you every time you talk to him. Every time you think of him, he’s been there. Even though you cant see him, he’s there in a second. I dont know how much longer i have, i cant even believe im writing this. Im struggling to believe that two internet lovers could possibly be having the same fate, dying at such a young age due to this horrible disease. It doesn’t feel real, none of this feels real. I didnt want to disappear forever and not share this. A few years ago you guys were my second family. We’ve all parted ways, but i still think of all of you and love you all. Category:Blog posts